


Hers

by AnaGuedes



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: ""Can you kiss me?" She asked so innocently, that he barely recognized the heartbeat in his chest.
Relationships: Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 150





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it's my first attempt writing about Bridgerton (my newest obsession). so he it goes.
> 
> few details:  
> 1\. i know Colin and Penelope are actually five years apart, but for the sake of this fic, i made them four;  
> and 2. it is kind of my take on their first kiss and modern setting.

"Can you kiss me?" She asked so innocently, that he barely recognized the heartbeat in his chest. Colin Bridgerton felt something changed before it, but he could know it was destined to be _something else_ with Penelope Featherington years ago.

Although they were born four years apart, he considered a dear friend since Penelope started hanging out with Eloise when the girls were ten-years-old. Neighbors, it was always a matter of time before Bridgerton and Featherington became close (and certainly wouldn’t happen between any of his siblings and Phillipa and Prudence - and God knows it is a nightmare now with Felicity and Hyacinth and their fast-mouth).

Colin made the mistake to dismiss his mother’s attempts to make him even _better friends_ with Penelope - continuing his arguments with his brothers - and she had heard him say “I will never marry Penelope Featherington”. Her heart was broken at 16 - and he knew for years to come he was responsible for her first broken heart.

To forget (and to heal), Colin travelled across Europe, while making sure to be away for years and connect with Penelope though small interactions to get her trust again. And Colin barely understood when it all changed - and when he became a 32-year-old man falling for his sister’s best friend. 

As he gently cupped her face and touched her lips, Colin knew how right this was. It was a dance, synchronized without rehearsal.

Colin thought he knew what it was like to be around her, carrying her books - acting so _boyfriend-ish_ during his senior year, while Daphne and Eloise made fun comments -, laughing out loud of the same jokes, going at parties with her as his date. Hell, he knew he was responsible for whatever feeling Penelope had for him as a teenager. Now, however, he _knew_ he might have fallen for her years before and just didn’t want to admit to himself - or his family and be the butt of the joke.

As they grasped for air, he rested his forehead on hers to breathe in his own actions. He dared to touch her arms, linking his fingers on hers - that rested on the back of his neck. “Are you okay?” she asked while analyzing his expression. She was good at reading him like a book, always knowing what he had been feeling before he could ever acknowledge. "Yes, just memorizing you," he said, opening a soft smile on his face. It was easier to smile near her, and now he understood why. 

Colin kissed her again, and they continued their path to explore the other's lips. If it wasn't for the place they were standing - in the middle of the parlor of her house -, he would probably explore her entire body with his hands. He was wrapping her waist with one hand, while the other travelled through her spine. He made sure to kiss her entire face and the crock of her neck, marking her as his in the only way he could at the moment. "Colin, stop, please," Penelope said giggling, "it tickles." 

He looked at her, locking their gaze. Her eyes were popping, her pale skin was blushing, and he come to the realization that he _freaking_ loved her. "Thank you," she said again with innocence in her voice. "Don't thank me, because I am sure if you didn't ask, I would do it in a moment or so," he said kissing her knuckles. "I might have fallen for you, Pen," he said in a whisper - one enough to make her listen. She gasped an "oh" (a different one than the one that broke his limbs years ago). "I might have fallen years ago, I'm sorry it took me 12 years to know," Colin said holding her face, kissing her again. It had hunger inside him, ready to take her over to become his - but he knew it wasn't nor the time or place to do so and she deserved something magical, perfect, away from the curious eyes of her own family (both knew Felicity was behind that door, listening to their conversation, ready to declare to everyone who asked about them).

"I do love you," she said, without hesitation, between their kisses. He smiled wide at those words, barely able to contain himself and his heartbeat. "I always knew," he said listening to her giggling.

And Colin knew, right there, that he was hers for the long haul.


End file.
